Two is Better Than One
by GoDale13
Summary: Songfic set in Season 7. Tony and Ziva think about how their lives have changed after the recent events.


_**Here is a short little song-fic I have been trying to write the past couple of weeks. Its based on the song "Two is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift. **_

_**Hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think!**_

_**I don't own anyone or anything here…. I'm just a poor college girl!**_

"Tony!" he heard break through his reminiscing. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Tony looked to see the very object of his thoughts standing in front of him. "Is everything okay?" Ziva asked and Tony thought he heard the slightest bit of worry in her voice.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Tony asked, hoping Ziva would not push the topic too far.

"Are you going to the bar with Abby and them tonight?" Ziva asked again still not quite sure what was going on with Tony lately. He seemed different, but then again so was she. Maybe the past few months had finally caught up to them.

"Nah, not this week," Tony answered in a drawn out voice. "I'm actually looking forward to a quiet weekend at home with a movie marathon, football, and whatever else falls my way," he said, leaning back in his chair. "What about you?" he asked.

"A quiet weekend sounds nice," Ziva agreed before turning back and returning to her desk.

As he watched her walk back, Tony found his mind wondering back to the first time he met Ziva. Her clothes were rugged, ready for action at any moment. Her hair held back from her face with a bandana. Yet through the tomboyish appearance, something intrigued Tony. The way she kept him on his toes with the whole "phone sex" conversation. Not to mention the way his gut told him that there was more to her than any of the team knew. Even with her helping Ari, there was something about Ziva that made Tony want to get to know more about her.

Then the more Tony got to know Ziva, the more drawn he was to her. She was different than any woman he'd met. She was the only woman who knew how to make him uneasy under her stare. Tony had never met anyone who could read him as well as Ziva did. She seemed to know when he needed left alone and when he needed someone to just be there. It amazed him at how just her standing beside him seemed to have a relieving effect on him.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing  
_

Lately, Tony had found himself thinking of the past and the future a lot more than he had only a few months ago. He recalled the moment Gibbs told him and McGee about Ziva's ship sinking with no survivors. It couldn't be true, there was no way. At some point in those moments, Tony's mind flashed through vivid scenes of events he realized would never happen. He saw her sitting across from him in the bullpen, threatening him with only a glare. He saw her cuddling on his couch watching some movie turned down low. He saw Ziva laughing as the baby in her arms did something funny. That last image sent Tony spiraling out of control. He had to get away from everything and try to sort things out. It was in that sorting out that Tony resolved to figure out what really happened.

That's how he ended up tied to a chair is Somalia pumped up with truth serum and face-to-face with the Israeli for the first time in four months. His words still radiated in his skull today: "Couldn't live without you, I guess."

_  
So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

Ziva sat back down at her desk trying to hide her curiosity. She noticed how Tony seemed to disappear into his thoughts a lot lately and was surprised that it had not gotten him into trouble with Gibbs. She chalked it off to his weird ability to answer questions without seeming to do the research she and McGee worked on constantly.

Since no one else was in the office at the moment, Ziva allowed herself to slip into her thoughts. Slowly but surely she was making her way through the four month experience she had in Somalia. It was painful in parts, yes, but she knew that if she did not face it fully it would always haunt her. The thing that seemed to puzzle her the most was the fact that the only thing keeping her sane during those four months was her memories of Tony.

Every moment she was alone in that hot, desert cell, Ziva found herself recalling every single moment she spent with Tony. It was like he was standing in the room with her. She remembered how he looked when his heart was breaking over Jeanne and how much she wanted to console him. She remembered the way he laughed at anything, just to hide the way he truly felt. She remembered every single movie reference Tony ever mentioned to her, and every movie the two watched during their weekly get-together. Oh, how she missed those nights. During those long months, and the time before that, Ziva found herself longing to be held in his arms like when they were undercover married assassins. All these memories were what kept Ziva sane the moments when she was tied to that chair and beat in Somalia. Even though she tried to tell herself that Tony was the reason she was here. He killed Michael Rivkin out of jealousy, that's what she kept telling herself. Any other reason would mean she had let her guard down and did not realize that she was being used, like was really true.__

I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everythings okay  
And finally now, believing  


When Ziva was dragged out of her room and tossed into another down the hall, she was positive it was to meet her death. She was of no use to them anymore, so why should they keep her alive any longer? Yet, when she felt the cover being pulled off her face, she thought she was beginning to hallucinate. The man who had encompassed almost every thought in her head was sitting in front of her, looking as if he'd been wrung through the mill. Her mind was overloaded with the questions swirling around in her head. She knew that eventually all the answers would be answered, and they were, except one that still lingered. That one question was what Ziva mulled over while she sat at her desk: "Why had everything seemed safer with Tony front of her, tied to the chair he sat in?" She could still remember vividly the way Tony answered her "Why are you here?" _  
_

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one  
Yeah, yeah_

Ziva realized not long after the rescue that Tony's "Couldn't live without you, I guess," summed up how she survived the four months being held captive. The only reason she made it back safe and sound was because of her constant flashbacks of Tony.

Before those long four months, Ziva did not think about settling down and having a family. There was plenty of time for that later, she had thought. But, the past year had changed her mind. She realized that their line of work did not give a guarantee that there would be a later time. It did not even guarantee tomorrow, or the next two hours, and Ziva realized what she needed to do, yet she could not get herself to do that.__

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey

Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking

Tony watched Ziva for a little. He noticed the crease in her forehead that appeared when she was in deep thought, and he wondered what she could possibly be thinking so hard about. The paperwork the two were working on was not anything to be mulling over so much. In fact, Tony had done this same paperwork so many times he could practically do it in his sleep, though he would rather not.

As Tony gathered his things to head home for the weekend, he found himself slowing his actions down. A part of him wanted to wait till Ziva was finished so they could walk to their cars together. It was as if that part of him wanted to stay around Ziva as much as possible. Suddenly a thought popped into his head, and turning to Ziva, Tony said, "I seem recall that a certain crazy ninja Mossad assassin chick has never seen the entire Bourne Trilogy. What do you say we order pizza and make a quiet weekend of watching them?"

Ziva looked up at Tony for a second, wondering how he could have remembered that little tidbit of information that she said well over a year ago. "Only if you do not interrupt the movie every five seconds with your commentary," she answered

"Scouts honor," Tony gave her his infamous DiNozzo grin.

As the two waited for the elevator, they both thought of the possibilities this weekend could bring. It was time for them to open up and tell each other how the truly felt. There was no time like the present that much they had learned over the past year. Damn Gibb's rule about dating coworkers, they would face that when it came time.__

Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one

Two is better than one.


End file.
